Diary of a Woeful Nimbus
by Itachi's princess
Summary: Summary: Read many diary entries and a few head on experiences of Kumo as she battles with her dreams and her feelings for the phantom thief.
1. Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: 25 more days

5-10-2036

Dear Diary,

I've been waiting for my 13 birthday for 3 years. I only got 25 more days till June the fourth. Why you ask am I so excited? Well as you know my name is Kumo but cloud for Americans. I've come down from a long line of well breed Japanese/Italian people and up till the girls 13 birthday we have bad luck and cause our family bad luck. Well I've drove me family into poverty since the day I was born. Not a really good thing huh? Well in 25 days it will all change. My parents thought to go on a trip to celebrate. They've been saving up their money and now they will be on vacation till June 5. There is another strange thing that is just wrong with me. I have dreams or visions of things that happen to me before they happen. Weird isn't it? My mom says it's just bad luck and that it will go away after my birthday. I don't know what's wrong with seeing the future but my family is like that. Anything before your thirteenth birthday it was bad luck. I don't know how seeing things like getting A's on tests and when I'm might have gotten splashed when I stood in that spot is bad. But lately I've been having the same vision and it was different from the others. I would love to write about it but I don't remember it. It's really strange that I haven't noticed a thing as easy to see as this. I was in orchestra playing my violin when I heard applause outside the door when I preformed. It was so weird a group of boys followed me the whole day. I had asked my friends about this and they said I had always had that group of boys following my. Then in math I asked Niwa a boy in my class that I've never talked to before for a pencil and got 20 instead. I borrowed Niwa's for it was the only one not trying to be shoved down my throat. I've never thought myself to be the cute popular girl of school. But now that I think of it my friends are the cute popular girls of the school and I happen to be one of them. I looked at myself in the mirror and I really did look good. I can't really tell for I wear the school dress then an enormous sweater that comes down past my knees no matter how hot it is. It's another bad luck strange thing that I'm supposed to get over at 13. But "boys" don't interest me for I'm in love. I know you may think that I'm only 12 and I don't know anything about love but if my family ever had any good luck it was finding their true love. My mom and dad are still madly in love and they've been married for 9 years. My grandparents are still madly in love as if they were 16 and they've been married for 30 years. So hopefully I am right about my love. Well anyway I will write again tomorrow.

Signed

X Nimbus X


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Devotion

5-15-2036

Dear Diary,

The past five days was okay. I noticed that my friends where right. The more I thought about it and tuned into my surroundings the more I noticed boys did follow me around. More me then my friends too. I also noticed like the preppy things I do without knowing. Like going to the bathroom in groups, refusing to eat certain things, and when I actually listened to my friends and didn't daydream I noticed what we talked about was preppy. I think my friends are more preppy than I for I love gym. That's my favorite subject because of all the sports. I love to sweat and exercise which makes me feel happy. If one thing that is good that bad luck didn't ruin was my athletic abilities. I'm the best in my grade that I know of. But of course my parents are worried for they thing that this too is also because of the bad luck girls have till their 13. I dreamt that vision again. It is still fuzzy so I can't retell it but it was clearer and I can tell it took place inside. My best friend Riku promised to teach me American soccer. I think Americans have the funniest sports but Riku told me it was easy. Well I can't write as much as I like my parents promised to call today and I have so much to tell them.

Singed

X Nimbus X


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The letter of Knight

5-20-2036

Dear Diary,

I've had one of those really bad five day tracks of bad luck. I thought it was supposed to get better as my birthday drew near. I'm terribly sick and no where close to meeting my sweetheart. He would never probably go for me anyway. My grandma used to say that I should always have faith and never give up. She was also big on quoting people like Buddha but my mom says that just makes her a bigger nut job. I think I send him a note. Hmm maybe I should try it out here first:

Trial one:

Dear Phantom Thief

I really love you and I wish to meet you.

Your lover

Kuna

No too desperate

Trail Two:

Dear Phantom Thief

Meet me at the Tokyo Tower.

Number one fan:

Kuna

No too stalker type. Three is always a lucky number.

Trial Three:

Dear Phantom Thief

I have a job for you. I believe you're not as good as people proclaim but if you wish to prove me wrong I want you to steal an item for me and deliver it. I'm all about riddles but you shouldn't have much trouble figuring this out. Steel the golden rays of the sun in the moon light sky for the double personality is out bright that knight. That is what you shall be stealing and when. Now for the place of delivery. Every cloud has its silver lining and Nimbus is but most nimble when on earth and yet is unable to fly. I can't wait for you all day long so your deadline to prove your great skills by 12:00 am June 5.

Signed

Nefarious

That was perfect. I thought to use my nickname but it might give it away too much. I will tell you if any thing happens. I'll write "right" soon. (The letter to the phantom thief is all about play on words)

Singed

X Nimbus X


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Song of true light

5-25-2036

Dear Diary,

No word from my Phantom thief yet. But I wrote a song that I wanted to show you:

In the Darkness

The…cold….knight

Will take away my sorrow

The…frost…will…freeze

Away all my miseries

The….dark…ness

Shall shroud all my memories

Your…..kind…..light

Shall bring me back again

In the darkness

I see you

And only you

No I don't

In the darkness

I see it

The fiery

Pits of hell

Clock….strike….nine

Then you'll be all mine

Clock…..please….chime

Then he'll be all mine

In the darkness

Well I'm not the best song writer and it would help if you knew the beat and music to it and not to mention it must be dark and dreary but lately that's how I've been feeling. Like something is pulling on me dragging me with it. Well I've got ten more days till bad luck is over. You know that vision I've been having? It's gotten clearer and I can remember some when I wake. The only thing I can tell you is it takes place in my house weird huh? Oh well see ya I'll write soon.

Singed

X Nimbus X


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Slip ups

5-30-2036

(This takes place in Kumo's class before school starts)

The Phantom Thief had finally replied to the letter sent by Nefarious. He said he was up for the challenge. Everyone in school had a copy of Nefarious' letter trying to decode it. Kumo sat in her seat feeling quite sick. She already knew the riddle and laughed a little. Daisuke looked at her.

"Could you help me?"

"Um sure I'll try," she says trying to act as if she would never know the answer.

He showed her the copy. He had marked his own translations that looked right for the most part:

Dear Phantom Thief

I have a job for you. I believe you're not as good as people proclaim but if you wish to prove me wrong I want you to steal an item for me and deliver it. I'm all about riddles but you shouldn't have much trouble figuring this out. Steel _means steal_ the golden rays of the sun _means sun object_ in the moon light sky _means at night_ for _means 4_ the double personality _means Gemini_ is out bright that knight _means at night __means on the night of birth_. That is what you shall be stealing and when. Now for the place of delivery. Every cloud has its silver lining _means everything has its day_ and Nimbus is but most nimble when on earth and yet is unable to fly _means Nimbus, a person is graceful on land and can't fly_. I can't wait for you all day long so your deadline to prove your great skills by 12:00 am June 5.

Signed

Nefarious

"Looks like most would be right except one. Why would this person tell you it's at night twice? I think the knight means figurative night and if you combine it with the Gemini it means the time a Gemini is born," she says in a low voice not to attract any attention.

"Thanks that makes lots of sense. But that's too wide of a category for Gemini's birthdays," he says crossing out what he had put.

"Well lets see," she reads over as if to think, "Ah ha, that for could mean four as in the fourth night a Gemini is born and the only night a Gemini could be born on the fourth is on June 4th, " she says as if it came to her in a dream. Someone had to get it and hopefully pass it own.

"This girl is smart Dai. If it still doesn't work out with Risa you could always date her," says Dark's over voice to Daisuke.

Daisuke ignores him, "That's brilliant. But the location he is to deliver it to and the object to be stealing. How can you steal the rays of the sun and what does it mean by every cloud has its silver lining?"

"You must really suck at riddles. You're lucky I'm good at them. Well I would guess that it's not the actual sun but an object shaped like the sun that a Gemini posses."

"Like your necklace?" he asks starring at the pendant barely visible hanging over her bust.

She blushes, "Yes like my necklace. Hmm the silver lining part refers to the saying which means every day has something good or person or just things in general. Nimbus is capitalized so I would guess it's a name or place but since your looking for a Gemini I would think person. That could be why Nimbus can't fly because Nimbus is a cloud but this Nimbus can't fly so the person has to do with clouds. But the person has to be graceful that's why Nimbus is nimble," she smiles at him.

"Daisuke as soon as school ends go to the library!" yells Dark in voice over to Daisuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Nutcracker

5-3-2036

(This takes place at 11:58 pm at Daisuke's house)

"Now Dark please tell me again why we are reading American books on clouds?" asks Daisuke yawning.

"You don't listen to all your classmates do you?" asks dark as he reads over Daisuke's shoulder.

"No not really. Most of the time they talk about you, why?"

"You know that girl who was helping us? They say she has bad luck till she's 13. Her birthday is tomorrow making her a Gemini, she has an object with the rays of the sun, and if I do believe so that Americans believe that clouds are apart of a series of bad luck," he continues to read.

Daisuke yawns again, "But what does Nimbus the cloud have to do with her?"

"Well a lot considering Riku Harada and her two preppy friends call her Nimbus has a lot to do with it. She figured I'd never figure it which I probably wouldn't so she decided to tell a fool that would never guess her as the person if she helped. She wants me to steal her pendant and give it to her on her 13th birthday as a way to say that is the end of her bad luck."

Daisuke sits there with his mouth wide open. His mother walks in with a cup of milk and cookies.

"Hey Dai, how are you and Dark doing?"

"We've solved it. Well more I than he but in the end his stupidity made the person reveal too much," says Dark from the large vanity mirror.

"Shall I send a note?" she asks.

"Yeah, let it say Dear Nefarious I've solved the riddle of the rays of sun that show only for a night and its double view blinds the other with great carelessness. Expect me on the knight of which Nimbus shall find its silver lining."

Emiko (Daisuke's mom) rushes off to write the note and Daisuke gets in bed.

"I just home you're right Dark because it won't be pleasant if you got the wrong person," he closes his eyes and instantly falls asleep drowning out the distant words of Dark.

(11:59 pm at Kumo's house)

5-3-2036

Dear Diary,

Just one more minute till my birthday and I'm so excited. My bad luck is going to end soon. I've been having this weird feeling though. My stomach always hurts and it gets worse as my birthday draws near. I'm glade my birthday is on a Saturday that way I don't have to go to school. I do have to go shopping. Riku and the girls say I'm not allowed to stay home and sleep the start of good luck. After that I'll go grocery shopping and cook for my parents when the come home on the fifth. I feel my Phantom Knight will not come. Oh well it was something fun and spontaneous to do. I'll send in a letter anyways saying he solved the mystery very well and I may need him again. Well as you know I have a busy day so I must……


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 And then there was 4

10-4-2036

(Takes place at Kumo's house)

Riku continues to ring the doorbell, "Why won't she answer?"

"Who knows. But I'm not staying out here," takes out a key and unlocks the door, "Nimbus!"

The walked around the house looking for Kumo but she was no where to be seen. Her house was pretty extravagant for someone with bad luck. They heard grunting coming from upstairs so climbed the winding staircase. The doors were all labeled with the contents it bore. They continued down the long hallway which seemed to never ending and went on as though magically adding on more doors. They heard the grunting and now whimpering as they went farther back.

"Hey look that one says Nimbus' room," says Riku pointing to a door that was straight down at the end of the hall. They ran to it and opened the door.

"Hey Nim are you okay?" asks one of the girls running over to Kumo who still lay on the floor.

She turns over and yawns, "Hey what's up?" she smiles and a twinkle shows in her eyes.

"Hey Nim you look different. Are your eyes pink?"

Kumo sits up and looks in the mirror, "So they are. Hmp." she lays back on the floor.

"Are you forgetting what today is?" asks Riku.

"On no! It's Kumo's birthday. Nefarious tell her I'm so sorry and happy b-day…….she still hasn't awaken. I guess we kind of did come and speak all in a rush," she laughs as she continues to talk.

"Um…who are you talking to Kumo?"

"Oh my bad I was thinking in third person. But, no I didn't forget today. We're supposed to go shopping. Am I right?"

"Yeah, so get dressed will ya so we can go," they all leave her to get dressed.

"Great stupid, you nearly blew our cover Cloud. And don't call me Nefarious. You know she used my name to sign that letter and if the had fount out you would have gotten her in a whole lot of trouble," says the over voice of a girl that sounded just like Kumo but went by the name Nefarious.

"Sorry I didn't mean to blow it I got carried away," says the girl that occupied Kumo now that went by the name Cloud as she pulled out a dress, puts it on and heads downstairs, "Ready.'

"Good let's go," the girls drag the Kumo occupying girl shopping.

(Inside Kumo's head)

For inside of a head it was quite different from others. Kumo had 4 personalities. Kumo, herself who is also the original. She was altered but you'll learn about that later. Nefarious is the oldest and wisest of the 4 and the strictest and meanest. Nefarious has the power to make Daisuke turn into Dark. Cloud is the party girl who likes to have fun and go to wild parties and do wild things. Cloud has the power to turn Dark into Daisuke. Nimbus is the youngest of the girls. Shy is shy and scared of both Dark and Daisuke and anyone else not a personality of Kumo's. She is the only one that knows all about Kumo and how she works but she is too shy to even tell the other personalities anything.

"Wake up Kumo!" yells Nefarious.

"She won't wake," says Nimbus shyly.

"And why is that?" she yells at Nimbus.

"Um…." She backs away stuttering.

Nefarious notices markings in between Kumo's legs and looks at them, "On? Does that mean…" she stops midway and looks at Nimbus.

"He has to stick his in there. Other wise she won't wake up and if anyone sticks it in there that isn't the one will shut her down forever," she stays away in case Nefarious decides to swing or hit.

"God! Kumo is becoming quite the nuisance," she sits down and looks at the markings as if something new wood appear.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Birthday wish comes true

10-4-2036

(At Kumo's house almost 11:00 pm. Cloud had done Kumo's grocery shopping and Nimbus was the only one besides Kumo that knew how to cook so she took over)

I'm guessing your wondering how the personalities take over Kumo's body. Well it's quite simple though. In Kumo's mind is a giant capsule in the middle of the floor. That before her 13 b-day was where Kumo's original personality stayed. There are three other capsules hidden in the dark where Kumo never went for she never got out her capsule. The three other girl's capsule was set to open 12:00 am on Kumo's 13th b-day. Now the girls who are not in the main piloting capsule wear some kind of outside wear. Meaning to pilot you must be naked.

Nimbus makes her way to the couch when she hears a swoosh noise, "Nefarious, Cloud, did you hear that I'm scared. I wanna switch now," she shivers looking around holding the cup of tea in her hand.

"You're such a baby Nimbus. Toughen up!" yells Nefarious threw over voice.

The swoosh sound comes again, "So do you have the necklace for me to steal Nefarious, "says a dark mysterious voice behind Nimbus.

Nimbus turns around to face Dark the phantom thief, "Ahhh!" she screams and drops the cup running to the couch.

"Hey what's with you?" he says laughing as he chases her.

"I'm not having fun anymore Nefarious! I wanna switch!" she continues running away from Dark.

"We can't switch you unless you're motionless, says Cloud panicking in over voice.

"I thought you were Nefarious. Is there someone else here?" he asks still running after.

"She looked really scared Dark. I think you got the wrong person," says Daisuke in over voice.

"I'm telling you this is her. She even said Nefarious," he finally pins Nimbus on the couch, "Now did you not ask me to steal that pretty necklace of yours?"

She slaps him. As he recoils in pain she runs up the stairs, "You guys didn't tell me someone would be coming over. You know I'm frightened of strangers. Who is he?" she runs down the long never ending hallway to Kumo's room with Dark right behind her.

"I have no clue. Just get to Kumo's room and close the door immediately and I'll take over," says Nefarious in over voice.

"Dark she's really scared. You've got the wrong person. If she slaps you that means she's scared," says Daisuke in over voice.

"Just shut up so I can steal the thing and leave," he runs after her as she runs into a room labeled Kumo. He runs into the room and pounces on top of her. She gasps and Daisuke regains control.

"Dark are you okay?" asks Daisuke.

"Oh my head," Dark rubbed his head. He sat in a new surrounding. He was now in Kumo's mind.

"Oh no! It's that evil man who was after me! Nefarious get him!" screams Nimbus who had jumped out the main capsule and sat naked on the floor.

"How dare you jump out the capsule? She's defenseless now! And how did you get in here?" yells Nefarious.

"Wow Daisuke, who knew girls' minds were so hot," he smiles at them.

"Dark where are you? You sound like you're far away."

"Not so loud. I'm in that girl's head. She's a Gemini alright. There are four of them but one's asleep," he stands up and walks to them.

Nimbus squeals and backs away, Cloud giggles, and Nefarious stands her ground, "Who are you?"

"I'm Phantom Thief Dark. And who are you lovely maidens?" he bows deeply.

Cloud giggles again, "I'm Cloud. I'm a middle personality. This is Nimbus she's the youngest and shy one. She's the one you were chasing and this is Nefarious. She's the oldest and the strictest. You're really hot," she giggles again.

"Daisuke your missing out," Dark smiles evilly.

"Well where is Kumo? You said there was four."

"Oh that's Kumo, the sleeping one. She's younger than me but older than Nimbus."

"Now for fun," he begins to playfully chase Cloud.

Cloud giggles and runs. Nimbus screams and runs. Nefarious chases after all of them. Dark multiplies. The fake Dark continues to chase Cloud and real one stops and bends over Kumo. He looks over and sees a piece of the writing. He lightly pushes her leg open wider and gazes at the markings.

"On?" he thinks maybe I should stick my... he doesn't finish his thought. He looks back and sees that everyone is still occupied with the fake Dark. He unzips his pants and gets on top of Kumo.

Nefarious was all the way on the other side of the room, "No! You don't know what you're doing. You could shut her down forever if you're not the one," she runs towards him but it was too late. He had already gently stuck his dick into the eternal switch.

A blinding light builds around Dark and Kumo the fills the room and the outside her mind engulfing Daisuke. In the background a clock strikes midnight.

(2 hrs. later)

"I can't believe you did that," says Daisuke in voice over.

"Oh don't be irate about it. It was fun though for the few seconds it lasted," he smiles as he carries Kumo's body downstairs.

"I'm only 14 Dark! I just had my….I don't even wanna think about it."

"Well I'm quite older than that and I say that was a whole lot of fun. No one told you to follow my lead though. I was in another world. But she's awake and back in the capsule," he lies her on the couch and she opens her eyes.

"Dark?" she wraps her arms around her neck, "I didn't think you'd come. I'm so happy. Maybe my bad luck is ending and…" she blushes.

"Shhhh. Just sleep your probably tired," he smiles and tries to stand up straight.

She holds onto him, "Please stay. I know my luck isn't that good and I'll never see you again. I've been in love with you since I could read. Just….hold me please," she looks at him with misery in her eyes.

"Hmp. Okay," he lies on top of her and sleeps with her.

"You know she'll have to face him," says Cloud.

"Yes but let her have him till then," says Nefarious.

"But he owns her. She is his everlasting and eternal key. He's done her many times when she was younger even if she doesn't remember. He will kill someone if he finds out she was doing someone else and the fact that someone else is Dark, he won't be happy."

"I know Cloud! But don't you see that smile on her face as she floats in the capsule? She likes this guy Dark a lot and I'm not about to put her back to sleep because her husband left her and disappeared!"

"Well it's not like I don't think it's wrong that he left her but I do think it's wrong to allow her to be unfaithful. We'll also be in trouble if we don't try to stop her."

"Yes but we'll end up killing her with all this stress and putting her in denial. Which would he rather have, a dead girl that isn't fucking with anyone or a wife that's alive but has forgotten him?"

"You're going tell him why she was sleeping with Dark."

"Fine I will! Besides he did her for a few seconds and he woke her up. I think that's a plus."


End file.
